


In the Library

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rhrsmut, F/M, R&HRSMUT Round 1, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy Parkinson had gone to the library to hide from her handsy date. Ron and Hermione had gone to the library for a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the first round of R&HRSmut. The prompt was #26: A social event finds them in the stuffy manor of a rich pureblood family. They grow tired of the fakeness and escape to the dimely lit library, where he presses her against the bookcases on the wall

Pansy Parkinson sat in the dark library at Greengrass Manor hiding from her date. She hadn't wanted to bring a date to the New Year's Eve party her best friend's family threw annually, but her mother had insisted. The "charming, young wizard" was a thirty year old with a receding hairline that worked in her dad's department at the Ministry. She had stayed by his side, _dutifully_ , for the first hour or so, until he'd gotten a little too handsy for her liking.

She'd used her vast knowledge and familiarity of the Greengrass Manor to choose the perfect hiding spot. It was in a dark wing of the manor and thus not intended to be visited by the party guests. Since most people assumed she didn't like to read (and she hadn't corrected them) that meant that the library would be the last place anyone would think to look for her.

Crossing the room, Pansy opened Mr. Greengrass' hidden liquor cupboard and poured a small glass of Firewhiskey. With drink in hand, she made her way to the section of the library where Mrs. Greengrass hid her dirty novels. It had been completely by accident that she and Daphne, the eldest of the five Greengrass daughters, had discovered Mrs. Greengrass' books when they were 13. Pansy couldn't recall what they had been looking for, but those novels had changed their lives.

Selecting one of her favorite novels, one about a sexy American wizard who was also a cowboy, she settled into one of the dragon skin chairs in the corner of the room. She took a sip of her drink and then set it aside as she opened the book. This book and the others had taught her and her roommates at Hogwarts all they wanted to know about romance and boys; all the things their Pureblood mothers refused to even consider talking to them about.

Pansy quickly lost herself in the book and blocked everything out until a strange noise caught her attention. Lowering the book, she glanced at the door she'd closed when she'd come into the room and to her horror saw that it was opening.

Abandoning her drink, she quickly and quietly rose. She used the noise that the person coming into the room was making to cover up the sound that opening the broom cupboard door made. She climbed inside and left the door open a crack.

Peering through the gap, she saw that the intruder was actually a couple, no doubt party goers seeking a bit of privacy. Unable to read her book in the dark and not wanting to get caught by lighting her wand, Pansy leaned against the wall of the cupboard and prepared to wait out the couple, certain that they wouldn't be long.

"Ron," a breathless voice giggled from the other side of the door. "Stop it. We can't."

"Why not?" a deep voice replied. "We're alone."

Pansy's eyebrows rose and she peered through the crack again. She could make out the couple's outlines in the dark, but couldn't see their faces.

"This is my boss' house," the woman replied. "He wouldn't approve of this."

"Then why did you invite me to come see the library?" he asked.

Pansy clapped her hand over her mouth as the woman came into the light and the man followed, revealing them to be newlyweds Hermione and Ron Weasley. She'd known that Hermione was working in Mr. Greengrass' department at the ministry, but didn't know the Gryffindor had spent time at Greengrass Manor.

"Admit it," Ron whispered loudly to his wife. "You brought me in here, because you couldn't wait for us to get home and finish what we started."

Hermione whimpered as her husband ran his hand down her body and then yanked her close.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Hermione said, her voice almost too soft for Pansy to hear.

"What was that?" he asked. "I couldn’t hear you."

"Yes, I feel it," Hermione said, her voice a little louder. "You're hard."

"It's all for you," he stated.

As Pansy watched, Ron lowered his lips to Hermione's and kissed her until the wizard was left panting, her chest heaving.

"Let's go home," Hermione said her head tilted up towards her husband's face.

"I can't wait," he replied. "I need you now."

Pansy's eyes followed one of his large hands as he took a hold of one of Hermione's hands and placed it on the front of his dress robes. She heard him groan and knew that Hermione had taken the hint to touch him.

"We have to be quick," Hermione told her husband. "We can't get caught."

"We won't," Ron replied. He kissed his wife and then walked to the door. He closed the door and then locked it. "We won't be disturbed."

Not wanting to be caught spying, Pansy used her own wand to cast a silencing charm in the cupboard. She knew the proper thing to do would be to close the cupboard door and sit in the dark until the Weasley's left the room, but she was a Slytherin. Not to mention that the thought of watching the couple excited her.

Having seen the couple earlier in the evening, Pansy knew that Ron was dressed in well-tailored, black dress robes while Hermione was wearing an dark purple, strapless gown. Having never participated in sex at a formal event, Pansy wasn't sure how naked they would get and she didn't have to wait too long for her question to be answered as Ron pulled the top of Hermione's dress down, revealing her small, pert breasts.

Hermione and Pansy both whimpered as Ron's mouth captured one of Hermione's nipples and began to suck. While Hermione clutched onto her husband's shoulders, Pansy let her wand drop to the floor of the cupboard as she ran her hands over the front of her own dress. Unlike Hermione, however, Pansy's dress featured a corset top and her breasts were trapped until she got help undoing the laces.

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded.

With a pop, Ron let go of her other nipple and then pressed his lips to hers again. Then the devilish Weasley knelt down in front of his wife and lifted her skirt up her body inch by inch. Once her knickers were revealed, he held the fabric of the dress with his left hand and used his right hand to pull her knickers down. He slipped his hand between her legs and tapped her thighs, signaling for her to widen her stance.

Pansy saw Hermione's knickers hit the floor as she adjusted her position and grinned as she spotted Ron pick the knickers up off the floor and tuck them into the pocket of his jacket. She had a sneaky suspicion that he didn't plan on giving his wife her knickers back until they were home.

A breathless moan from Hermione told Pansy exactly where Ron's hand had traveled after pocketing the knickers. Her eyes focused on his hand as his long (and apparently talented) fingers worked his wife's most intimate bits.

Pansy became aware suddenly aware of her own aching womanhood as Ron forced his wife's legs further apart in order to press his mouth against her. It was another minute or so before Pansy became aware that she'd raised the skirt of her dress up, revealing her satin knickers to the dark cupboard.

As Hermione cried out passionately, Pansy yanked her own knickers down and ran a finger through her slick folds. She touched herself as she watched Ron stand up and kept her eyes on the front of his tented trousers as he undid the fastenings slowly.

"Please, Ron," Hermione whimpered. She'd taken control of the bottom of her dress as Ron used both of his hands to undo his trousers.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ron pushed his trousers down revealing his long, hard manhood. Pansy bit her lip as her fingers moved faster at the sight of his impressive member. She whimpered as Ron slipped his hand between Hermione's legs and then used her arousal to lubricate his manhood as he palmed it a couple times.

"Ron. Please." Hermione's voice was barely a whisper and all the encouragement Ron needed.

Ron grabbed Hermione's left leg and wrapped it around his waist as he lifted her into position. They came together easily and unknowingly revealed their joining to Pansy's eyes.

Inside the cupboard, Pansy's body rocked as she caressed herself. She fell back against the cupboard wall as she slid a finger into her sex and listened to the couple in order to fall into rhythm with them.

Hermione's cries were the first to echo through the library followed by Pansy's and then finally Ron's.

Pansy slumped against the wall as she slipped her hand from between her own legs. She closed her eyes as she waited for her breathing to return to normal.

\-----

On the other side of the cupboard, Ron and Hermione recovered from their own climaxes and then cleaned themselves up.

"That was amazing," Ron muttered to his wife as he kissed her lips. "We should do that more often."

"Don't get any ideas," Hermione said, blushing. "We could have been caught."

"But we weren't," Ron stated.

Once they were presentable, he removed the charms he'd set on the room and led Hermione out of the library. They made their way back to the party and found the other party goers seated listening to a pianist. He and Hermione took their seats at the back of the room, thankfully not attracting any attention.

Not a fan of classical music, Ron found his attention waning. He wanted nothing more than to take Hermione home and ring in the New Year in bed. Looking around the room, he frowned as he spotted Pansy Parkinson entering the room from the same doorway that he and Hermione had only moments before.

His mind instantly went to the possibility that Pansy had been in the library, but he shook it off. There was no way that was possible. The room had been empty when he and Hermione had arrived, he was certain of it. Pansy had probably been in another room in that wing, Merlin knew that Greengrass Manor had more rooms than was necessary.

The more he studied her, however, the more he began to doubt if the room really had been empty. Pansy's normally pale skin was slightly flushed and her hair, which had been immaculate earlier in the evening, was slightly rumpled now as was her dress.

Then Pansy looked up and their eyes met. Her cheeks flared bright red and she quickly darted towards the exit.

Gulping, Ron turned his attention to his wife. He knew she would be mortified if she knew they'd been watched. He battled mentally for the rest of the performance about whether or not to tell Hermione. Ultimately, he decided to keep his suspicions to himself. He wasn't sure why, but he was certain that Pansy wouldn't say anything about what she'd seen.


End file.
